


Beyond This Morning

by Kitsune9tails



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Humour, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune9tails/pseuds/Kitsune9tails
Summary: After Xehanort's defeat, Sora and Riku retire to Twilight Town for some well-earned R&R.  It had been a while since they could just chill and not worry about the fate of the worlds.  They should be able to just... not worry, right?  So what was this weight on Sora's heart?





	

The Clocktower. From here, you could see all of Twilight Town. Or fall to your death if you can't fly, which a surprisingly high number of people seem to know how to do. You could also sit there with your best friends, precariously balanced on the stone railing, which should not be used as a seat, and eating sea-salt ice cream. Sora; the Keyblade hero. Riku; the only known warrior to successfully balance light and dark. But now, for the first time in years, they could just be normal teenagers. Or at least, until some new disaster inevitably fucked everything up. 

Riku sat calmly; the epitome of cool and collected grace, slowly savouring his first ice cream stick. Sora sat wildly swinging his legs to-and-fro, wolfing down his third or fourth. Riku wasn't sure, but the pile of popsickle sticks was slowly building.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hmm? Mwasch ub?" He swallowed and smiled bashfully; practically glowing with the breadth of his grin. "Sorry. Um, what's up?" He started on his next ice cream while Riku responded.

"Hm. Still just a kid."

"Hey! I'm only a few months younger than you!" He swallowed another ice cream whole, slurping as he pulled the now clean stick from his lips. He was covered in a sticky, blue-white mess. "So, what were you gonna say?"

"Does the sun ever actually set here?" He smiled wistfully as he stared at the orange sky.

"Huh? I... don't know." Another ice cream bit the dust.

"You haven't noticed? We've been here for hours and it's barely moved at all. Even that could be my imagination."

"Well, I've never really noticed before. I've only ever been here for a little bit at a time, usually fighting Heartless or Nobodies. This is the longest I've ever been here. I guess there's a reason they call this place Twilight Town!" He downed yet another ice cream. How he was managing to do this without choking, or ruining his clothes, Riku would never know. "Hey! I'm a winner!" Sora shoved the proclaimant stick in Riku's face, eliciting wide eyes and a startled expression.

"You're a dork."

"No, I'm a winner! I wonder what I get."

"Maybe you'll get a handkerchief. You clearly need one."

"Huh?" Sora took a glance at his hands, and could feel the stickiness of his face. "Oh. Heha. Yeah, I guess I do."

Riku produced a pack of tissues from his vest pocket. "C'm'ere." He started rubbing at Sora's face.

"Ah! Riku! That feels weird." His heart was beginning to pound frantically; his breathing to become shallow. A strange heat flooded his cheeks.

"Stop squirming. You're gonna fall... Are you okay? You've gone bright red."

"Riku... I feel strange." He felt like he was going to feint. His face was burning, his heart pounding in his ears; palms clammy, and one other strange reaction. He had to run and hide, though he didn't know why. He was embarressed, flighty, nauseous. He didn't care how covered he was in ice cream, Sora had to get away. He leaned over and allowed himself to fall off the tower, gliding at the last minute before he hit the ground. Riku called after him, but Sora didn't care. He fled back to their hotel room and washed his face.

Once clean, he leant over the basin and peered at himself in the bathroom mirror. His breathing was still a little off, making his chest feel odd. _What's wrong with me? Why did it feel so strange when he... touched me?_ At that mere thought, his face was bright red again. _Maybe I'm ill. And why does my ... why am I so... Is something wrong with it? It's never gotten hard before._

Just then, the door clicked open, prompting Sora to hide behind the shower curtain.

"Sora? Are you here?" Riku was looking for him, and he sounded worried. Should he come out? He could hear Riku's footsteps getting closer; the soft padding on the carpet switched to the clicking of shoes on hard tiling. Sora held his breath, but to no avail. Riku swept the curtain aside and looked down at Sora with his eyebrow arched.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath?" He blushed having said something so stupid.

"Fully clothed? What are you really doing?"

Sora hid his face and stared at his hands lamely. "I was hiding." Riku knelt by the tub, so that they were at eye-level to one another, making Sora's heart start palpitating once more. 

"Why?"

"When you touched me, it felt really strange." He was leaning forwards, arms between his legs. But Riku still noticed the slight bulge.

"Strange? Like this?" He reached forwards and gently caressed Sora's cheek, making him blush profusely. "You've never felt like this before, have you, Sora?" He shook his head, eyes welling up, teeth on his lip.

"Is something wrong with me?" His voice was caught in his throat.

"No, Sora. Nothing's wrong with you. Still, at sixteen, you should have experienced some of this before. Maybe you're a late bloomer. Then again, the last three years have been spent either fighting for your life or sleeping for a year."

"Riku. Have you ever felt like this?" He nodded.

"Whenever I think of you."

"Wha-? How can you stand it? It feels awful." Riku just smiled softly and gently stroked Sora's cheek, making him shiver.

"You really have no idea what this is, do you?" Sora shook his head again, more violently, almost in tears. "Let me show you." He leant even closer to Sora, who backed away slightly. Riku softly pressed their lips together. Sora shivered and gasped; his breath warm on Riku's cheek.

"I don't understand." He whispered.

"Sora." Riku hushed. "I love you. That's why I feel this way around you. If you feel the same, maybe it's because you love me too."

"But, Riku, we're both guys."

"So what?"

"So... um... huh. I guess it doesn't matter. But, Riku, it feels like my heart's going to burst. I can't breathe, I can't-" Riku kissed him again and held him close, lifting him out of the tub. Sora kissed him back and held tight with his legs. Riku carried him to the bed so they could sit more comfortably.

"I love you, Sora." Their faces were mere inches apart; Riku leaning over Sora's body. The air was still.

"I love you too!" Sora wept and Riku held him close, cradling Sora's head against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Sora had calmed down. Sora smiled, his eyes red and puffy, then he kissed Riku. Desperately, roughly, running his tongue over Riku's lips. He wasn't sure of himself or what he was doing, but he made up for it with tenacity. He ran his hands through Riku's long, silky hair and moaned when Riku's own tongue ran out to meet his. They began to kiss more urgently, Riku running his hands down Sora's body; lips and tongues warring, not for dominance, but just for as much contact as possible. They pulled each other's body closer together, ultimately bringing Sora to clamber into Riku's lap. Sora pulled Riku's chest against his own, so that their hearts were beating together. Riku's hands crossed Sora's waistband and gently squeezed his buttocks.

"Ah!" He yelped. "What are you doing?!"

"Exploring. Want me to stop?" He moved to withdraw his hands, but Sora grabbed his wrists, holding them still.

"I... don't understand. Riku, what's... what's happening?"

"You really are clueless, aren't you? Don't you know anything about sex?" Sora looked confused.

"Sex? What's that?" Riku was taken aback, to say the least.

"You're kidding, right? You were fourteen when we left the islands, don't you remember anything from high school biology?"

Sora tapped his index fingers together sheepishly. "I... slept." Riku gawked incredulously at him; his jaw hanging open. He shook his head gently and smiled.

"Let's just start by getting undressed, okay?"

"Um, okay." Sora took off his shoes to reveal that his feet were, in fact, that long. And weird. Riku couldn't help but wonder...

He ran his hands down Sora's arms, inside his sleeves and removing the jacket. He kissed Sora's neck, earning a gasp as he lifted up Sora's t-shirt, ghosting his finger tips over lean muscle and pert nipples. "I'm so glad you started wearing normal clothes." 

Riku slipped off his vest-jacket and undershirt, promptly discarding them while Sora fully removed his shirt. Riku kissed him again and pushed him down onto the bed. Sora moaned as Riku worked his way down Sora's body; kissing and sucking his neck, licking his chest, biting and sucking a nipple (which earned a sharp gasp), kissing and nibbling his ribs. He dipped his tongue into Sora's navel and rubbed his palm against the large bulge between Sora's legs. Sora was panting and gasping as Riku unbuckled his belt and put his hand inside his boxers; gently rubbing his boner. Riku's eyes were wide as saucers to discover Sora's impressive length and girth. Riku's hand felt warm as he rubbed him; he'd never known anything like it; he screwed his eyes closed and grasped at the bedding beneath him. Then out-of-the-blue he felt something even more intense: hot and wet. He peeked out of one eye to see Riku's head between his legs; mouth wrapped tight around his member. He sat straight up and moaned loudly; almost screaming. Riku began to fondle his balls and Sora held his breath; curling up around Riku's head and clutching at his silver locks. He bit his lip as Riku curled his slick, strong tongue around him and with a gasp he was undone.

"Riku..." He groaned before crying out as he released all tension from his body and began thrusting, beside himself with wanton lust. He fired several sticky, white ropes down Riku's throat; who guzzled them down hungrily. Sora collapsed, boneless, onto the bed; utterly spent. Riku crawled up next to him and kissed him hard; filling Sora's mouth with his own taste; bittersweet and musky. Riku lifted up Sora's legs and slipped off his jeans and boxers before removing his own pants. Through half-lidded eyes, Sora saw Riku's turgid cock and was immediately filled with renewed energy.

"You're huge!" He exclaimed, tinting Riku's cheeks slightly with a rosey hue. It was true; Riku was at least nine inches long and wider than the reach of his hand. "Should I... do what you did? Suck it?"

"If you want to. Or I could put it inside you."

"Wha-? Inside me? Where?"

"Here." He said, grabbing Sora's left butt cheek. "I've read about it. It's supposed to feel good."

"But... that sounds really weird. Okay. If it'll feel good." 

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to." Sora moved over to him and kissed Riku on the collarbone by way of affirmation.

"I'm sure. So, what do we do?"

"Just relax. I'll take care of it." He lay Sora down on the bed and moved up his body, between his legs. Riku sucked three of his fingers to moisten them and kissed Sora hungrily as he reached down and entered him with the first. Sora arched his back at the strange, new sensation and hitched his breath; clutching Riku more tightly. The probing finger felt odd as it twisted and flexed inside him, then suddenly very good as it struck that one place we all know feels amazing. Blood rushed back into his member, swelling it once more to full engorgement. The second finger pressed inside, stretching him slightly as it began to writhe beside its partner; scissoring, twisting, curling, flexing. Sora moaned and pressed back against the intrusion; driving them deeper inside. Riku had just barely put the third inside when Sora cried out.

"Riku, please. I... I need you. I need you now. Please."

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to hurt you."

"Ah! Just do it! Please!" He began to beg, writhing his entire body, shivering uncontrollably with anticipation and pleasure. He cried out again as Riku withdrew his digits and cried out once more when he nudged his entrance with the head. Riku stared into sky blue eyes with his ocean green ones. He paused, his heart pounding, here we go. He pressed his hips forward and felt Sora stretching open around him as he slowly moved forwards. They both moaned for a full minute as Riku pressed on slowly but surely until fully seated inside him. Sora felt Riku's huge member filling him up and twitched slightly around him. Riku felt the tightness and heat of Sora's body around him. Slowly at first, they began to move, pulling apart and pushing together, over and over. Further and faster each time; their bodies writhing and sweating, contorting in this heat. They kissed once more, moaning against each other's mouths. Riku and Sora were angling their thrusts against each other, desperately searching for the part that would make Sora scream in ecstasy, at length, they found it; Riku struck it again and again, and Sora clenched down on Riku amid his moans; the increased tightness making Riku join him. They moaned in unison, louder and louder, approaching a crescendo that struck them with the force of a tsunami, the intensity of a thunderbolt, all the power of an explosion. Riku lost his sight for a moment as he spilled inside his partner, who had spilled his own seed across their chests. They stayed like that for a moment, trembling and panting. The strength left Riku's arms and he flopped onto Sora. They held each other tightly before rolling over to lie next to each other. They pulled the duvet over themselves and Sora snuggled his head into Riku's chest. They cuddled; exhausted and exhilerated all at once.

"I'm so happy you're with me, Riku. I love you."

"I love you too, Sora."

"I never knew anything could feel so good."

"I knew about it, but actually doing it is ... better. Better than I could've imagined."

"Next time, can I do that to you?"

"Sure." He kissed Sora's temple, breathed in his scent and went to sleep, looking forward to what that would be like. 

They spent most of their vacation in that bed, until they ran out of ideas for different ways to have sex.


End file.
